


Welcome Home

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Just smut, M/M, Smut, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint welcomes Bucky home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this during class for a friend

As soon as Bucky walked through the door, Clint attacked him.

He tugged at the buttons on Bucky’s shirt and sucked at his neck, tongue licking the skin.

“What’s the occasion?” Bucky asked as he tilted his head back to give Clint better access.

“Got the apartment all to ourselves.” Clint grunted as he tugged at Bucky’s belt.

“And we’re still at the front door?” Bucky growled.

Bucky pushed Clint back, a hand going up to Clint’s hair and another going down to grip his ass.

They reached the bedroom and Bucky kicked the door closed behind them.

They fell back onto the bed and Bucky hoisted Clint up higher.

Clint laughed as Bucky pulled at his belt. Clint flipped Bucky over onto his back and straddled his thighs.

He grinned wickedly down at Bucky and slowly slid his belt loose through the loops.

Bucky tugged at the jeans and pulled them down Clint’s legs. Clint pulled off his shirt and Bucky looked up at him, eyes heavy lidded.

Clint licked his lips and dove in for a kiss.

Bucky nipped at Clint’s lower lip and grinned into the kiss. Clint retaliated by trailing his fingertips down Bucky’s stomach to graze over the head of Bucky’s cock.

While Bucky was writhing beneath Clint, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He quickly lathered his fingers and reached behind himself to circle his hole.

“Faster,” Bucky gasped before replacing Clint’s fingers with his own.

Clint moaned and thrust back on Bucky’s fingers.

“Bucky,” Clint groaned. “Bucky, please, I’m ready.”

Bucky slipped his fingers out and grasped Clint’s ass, spreading his hole wide.

The head of Bucky’s cock nudged against Clint’s hole and pressed in.

Clint whined as he slowly sank down on the length o f Bucky’s cock, his palms pressed to Bucky’s chest.

Bucky gripped Clint’s hips and shifted him.

Clint cried out as Bucky got the angle and thrust up.

“Bucky,” CLint tossed his head back. “Oh God, Bucky.”

Bucky grunted as he thrust up. “You’re so tight, Clint.”

“Yeah?” Clint grinned and flicked his tongue out to lick his lips. “How tight am I? Talk to me baby, talk dirty.”

“So tight, baby.” Bucky squeezed Clint’s thighs, digging his nails in and leaving the sweet sting behind. “Always so tight. Love your puckered hole sliding on my cock. Riding me so hard and good. Love how you ride me, cock bouncing on your stomach.”

Bucky grasped Clint’s cock and began to stroke.

Clint cried out as he came and Bucky groaned as he finished.

Clint fell forward and pressed his forehead to Bucky’s and breathed heavily.

Clint laughed. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
